deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
1= |-| 2= Metal Sonic is Dr. Eggman's ultimate creation and a secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appears in the 19th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Eggman VS Wily, under Eggman's command in order to fight against Wily's ultimate Robot Master, Bass. He was declared the "official" winner of the battle due to being the last one standing after having destroyed Eggman, Wily, and their respective robot armies. He is set to return for the 79th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Metal Sonic VS Zero, where he will face off against Zero from the Mega Man X series. History While venturing through the mysterious Little Planet with Amy Rose on his tail, Sonic the Hedgehog came across a robotic doppelgänger of himself created by Dr. Eggman called "Metal Sonic", who was specifically designed to be better than the Blue Blur in every way. When they first met, Metal Sonic kidnapped Amy, prompting Sonic to give chase. After a race against Sonic on Stardust Speedway, Metal Sonic was defeated and Amy was saved. Even after his defeat, however, Metal Sonic would prove to be one of Sonic's greatest adversaries, either while working for Eggman or by his lonesome. Death Battle Info (Eggman VS Wily) Metal Sonic *Top Speed: Mach 5 *255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine **Max Output - 55ps/600rpm **Max Torque - 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm *Weaponry **Sonic's Abilities **Black Shield **Chest Laser **Maximum Overdrive *Scan & Copy Ability Death Battle Info (Metal Sonic VS Zero) One Minute Melee Metal Sonic appears in an episode of One Minute Melee where he 'fought' Bowser Jr. However, immediately after the battle starts, Mecha Sonic lunges at him from behind and proceeds to rip him apart. Mecha Sonic then fights Bowser Jr. in Metal's stead. Gallery Metal Sonic DB sprite.PNG|Metal Sonic's sprite used in Eggman VS Wily & possibly Metal Sonic VS Zero Metal01_32.png|Classic Metal Sonic Metal_Sonic_2012.png|Modern Metal Sonic StH_270_Neo_Metal_Sonic.jpg|Neo Metal Sonic Metal_Madness.png|Metal Sonic in his Metal Madness form from Sonic Heroes. Metal_Sonic_Profile.png|Metal Sonic as he appears in the Archie comics Metal Sonic.png|Neo Metal Sonic Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Metal Overlord.png|Metal Overlord Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Hyper Metal Sonic profile.png|Metal Sonic as he appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog OVA Trivia *Metal Sonic was crowned the winner of Eggman VS Wily due to him destroying both Eggman and Wily, and their armies. **This would make Metal Sonic the only Death Battle victor who was not listed as a direct combatant, as he, along with all of Eggman's other robots, were treated as a part of Eggman's arsenal. *Metal Sonic is the tenth combatant to return to Death Battle (the first nine being Leonardo, Batman, Samus Aran, Boba Fett, Superman, Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog and Deadpool.) **He is also the eighth combatant from Season 1 to return (the other seven being Leonardo, Batman, Samus Aran, Boba Fett, Superman, Goku and Shadow the Hedgehog). **He is also the second returning villain after Boba Fett. **He is also the first returning combatant to appear in Season 4. **He is also the second combatant from the Sonic series to return after Shadow the Hedgehog. **He is also the third Death Battle winner to return (after Leonardo and Deadpool). **Metal Sonic is however, the first returning combatant to have initially been part of a main combatant's arsenal in a previous episode. **Metal Sonic is also the first returning combatant that had a voice actor to not receive one in their second appearance. *Metal Sonic is the second antagonist to return to Death Battle after Boba Fett. *Metal Sonic is the fourth character from the Sonic series to appear in Death Battle after Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman and after him were Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. **Not counting his supporting appearance in Eggman VS Wily, he is the seventh Sonic combatant to appear in Death Battle. *Metal Sonic is the fourth Sonic combatant whose opponent is not from the Mario series (the last three being Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman and Amy Rose.) References * Metal Sonic on Wikipedia * Metal Sonic on Sonic News Network Category:Weapons, Armor, and Skills Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Hedgehogs Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form